digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beelzemon
Beelzemon X I'm not sure how the whole image thing works so I don't think it would be wise of me to just put it in myself, but there is now a better Bandai image of Beelzemon X that was made for the Digimon Collectors game. I uploaded it to Tinypic so here it is. http://i46.tinypic.com/152dxn8.jpg :Unless I'm mistaken, that is edited card art. If you can provide a source to the original Bandai website, we would be able to use it. 22:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Female Beelzemon I'm not really an expert on this Wiki thing but I figured I should let you guys know that it's been said that the female Beelzemon is called Beelkomon, so you might want to look into that. :She has the nickname "Beel-ko" on one of the arts, but not Beelkomon. That's basically similar to Veedramon being named "Zeromaru". 05:45, February 19, 2013 (UTC) could this be... the first transsexual digimon? lolololol oh man they need to come clean with that thing about digimons not having genders already. --Doomroar (talk) 02:01, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::They already have. Except in Fusion, Digimon do not have any physical differentiation in regards to gender; they only have mental differentiation. You can have a "male" Sakuyamon. 06:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::they will create the weirdest shit right there a male sakuyamon and a male angewomon with a little bit of male ladydevimon since their minds are on the wrong bodies... wait isn't that the discourse of the LGBT... oh japan thanks for making my childhood all gay... at least Bionicle ended well. --Doomroar (talk) 00:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::...they're programs. They're not even biological, and they change shape constantly. Their physical nature is completely divorced from their mental nature, there's no "wrong bodies" about it. ::::Also, seriously, don't be offensive. 05:34, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Alright, alright im sorry for being homophobic, my bad, but really... come on, they are not looking all that digital to me, they have shown themselves to have offspring, and to form families, fall in love, etc. yet they insist on denying the existence of a sexual gender beyond a mental identity, but you know even better than me that a male sakuyamon makes no sense it could be a ranamon and is the same. also i have to admit i just want to argue for the sake of it, since this just seem so goddamn obvious.--Doomroar (talk) 06:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Take it to a forum. This page is for discussing the Beelzemon page. Lanate (talk) 16:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Question "Beelzemon tends to stand in opposition to Gallantmon, as in their clash in Digimon Tamers or the opening of Digimon World 3. " Is this really necessary? I mean, DW3 was released concurrently with Digimon Tamers, so it makes sense it would pull an allusion to that series. Meanwhile, we've got plenty of appearances where it didn't have anything to do with Gallantmon, and we don't mention stuff like this for other bios. 01:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't know, I just added it in because there is a small point. If it's not all right, just remove it. Lanate (talk) 03:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Beelzemon (Starmons) I believe that this recap references Shoutmon X3 and Beelzemon cleaning house toward the end of the episode, so I'm tentatively doing to "Beelzemon + Starmons" what I did to "Dorulumon + Starmons". Lanate (talk) 05:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Interpretation Hi. I have a question. can you please interpret this "You can almost say that before the Beelzemon that took on this figure, the opponent no longer exists.". Thank you (^_^). RERU Kareru (talk) 10:05, August 28, 2013 (UTC) K.R. :I think it means that any opponent that stands against this Mode won't last for long, but I could be wrong--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 20:09, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::That's the interpretation I got; basically, any opponents are dead men walking. It's phrased incredibly oddly, though. 09:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::My interpretation is that Beelzemon can only digivolve to this form if he is strong enough.RERU Kareru (talk) 09:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC)K.R. Digimon World 3 In this game, playable Beelzemon is already in Blast Mode. The move Blast Mode doesn't change the appearance of the Beelzemon. IMO, the Beelzemon in DW3 section should be redirected to Beelzemon Blast Mode.-- Q-orca (talk) 01:35, February 9, 2016 (UTC)